Sparks Fly
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Set during RoTF and DoTM.Pretender Sparks is a medic in training with no combat skills,and at the moment living her life day to day with her best friends Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, But Will she be any help to the bots when trouble arrives.
1. Chapter 1

"You know I'm pretty much useless besides deceiving people like I'm a decepticon or something." The young medic to be, Sparks, sighed out tiredly, as if she had said the same statement many times before. In fact she had.

"Oh please, youngling, you wouldn't last five kliks with the Decepticons. You weren't created for battle purposes anyways. Now pass me that welder." Ratchet, the chief medical officer for the autobots, replied nonchalantly. Sparks complied with the grumpy medics wishes and passed him the welder.

"Heh, yeah, you were created to sit on your aft all day in the med bay, forced to listen to an ancient medic go on abou…OW!" Sideswipe hissed in pain as Ratchet "accidentally" hit a sensitive wire in his arm.

"At least I don't have a sibling who enjoys ripping my arms off." Slparks replied dryly leaning against the far med bay wall.

"Well, at least I can read the human language, English!" Sideswipe shot back at her.

"ow .. that hurt, right here!" Sparks replied pointing at her spark chamber. "Besides there are too many letters to remember. Plus I'm also learning their anatomy. Humans are going to have to choose! Do they want a medic or somebody who can read English?" Sparks continued.

"I would hope my medics know how to read English." Sparks turned around to see Major William Lennox and Sgt. Robert Epps standing in the med bay doorway each having their own smirks on their faces.

"Too bad you can't have both. And I'm pretty sure you'd choose the medic." Sparks replied her own smirk appearing on her face.

'"Yeah, because you're just the right size to fix humans, aren't you, SHORTY!" Sideswipe teased.

"I was going to ask how Sides was doing, but I can see he's fine. Oh , and Optimus wanted me to remind you about the meeting in about ten minutes, Ratch." Will informed Ratchet.

"What does he think I am? A sparkling?" Ratchet shouted.

"Can I leave yet Ratchet?" Sparks asked tired of the pointless conversation that didn't involve her any.

"Yes, that's fine. Just remember to be here bright and early tomorrow. Wheeljack is starting a new invention. Primus help us." Ratchet answered her with a sigh.

"Okay, nothing I haven't handled before. Bye Ratchet! Bye Sideswipe! Bye Epps! Bye Will!" Sparks yelled while activating her skates.

"Bye Sparky!" Sideswipe yelled after her, using her nick name.

* * *

><p>"WHEEE! <em>Thunk. <em>WHEEE! _Thunk._ WHEEE! _Thunk_." At the moment Sparks was currently attached to the TIC ,also her current crush, pede as he ran down the hall.

"Alright, Little femme, ah know ya like ta ride on mah pedes, but ahs gots a mettin' to get ta. Sorry but ya gotta get off." Jazz told Sparks, who was latched on to his pedes only moments before.

"Before you go, Jazzy, do you think it's a bad thing I'm only the size of a human?" Sparks asked her best friend. He crouched down, and gave her one of his signature smiles. A smile that always calmed her nerves when she saw it.

"Naw, its probably just to show big things come in little packages, but we can finish this after the meetin and ya can tell meh wha' brought tha' question on. Kay?" He replied giving her enough of a boost to last until after the meeting, his smile never leaving his face.

"Hmmm? Kay! Bye Jazzy!" Sparks yelled up at the mech.

"See ya lil femme!" Jazz yelled back, now running as fast as could down the hall, so he wouldn't be late for his meeting. With a sigh Sparks continued her journey to the recroom. Sparks thoughts kept drifting back to when she first landed on Earth after she heard Optimus Prime's message.

Being a pretender she is very small, about five feet and three inches, so on the humans primitive technology they couldn't tell what fraction she was from, so when Sparks climbed at of her crater she was greeted by tanks and Cybertronian cannons pointed at her. The first bot to talk to her was Prime. He explained that the Autobots were the humans allies and they were not to be harmed. Of course if you asked her what exactly he said she wouldn't be able to tell you because truthfully she was more entertained by the silver and gold mechs wrestling behind Prime to really concentrate on what he was saying.

Sparks didn't actually become aquanted with the two until a month later when Sunstreaker brought Sideswipe in one hand and an arm and leg in the other right into the med bay. "Oh, hey it's the femme who made the pathetically small crater." Was the first thing the two had said to her.

Sparks was brought out of her thoughts when she reached the recroom. Not very many bots were there, so she figured most of them were at the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wonder what the meeting was about anyways?" Sparks asked herself as she started the great climb up the cybertronian couch. There was always the human couch right next to it, but the Bigger counterpart was much more comfortable.

"What are you doing femme?"

Sparks squeaked as the owner of the voice lifted her up off the bottom of the couch and placed her on top. "Sunstreaker! I keep telling you I want to get onto the couch all by MYSELF!" Sparks yelled at the golden mech that was in the process of sitting next to her. "Don't sit next to me!" she shouted, disbelief lacing her words.

"What? Are you going to tackle me down to the ground, short stack?" He scoffed. A smirk appeared across Sparks face.

"No, worse. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna scratch your paint!"

A look of total disgust washed over Sunstreaker. "Like frag you are! You tiny pile of scrap!" He yelled

"Watch it sunny!"

Both Sunstreaker and Sparks looked over at the new occupant of the room.

"JAZZY! Tell Sunstreaker to let me climb onto the couch by myself!" Sparks yelled, glaring a hole into said mech's armor.

"Well ah would lil femme but, we gotttsa convo ta finish." Jazz replied picking her up as genteelly as possible.

"And good riddance!" Sunstreaker yelled as Jazz began to carry Sparks away.

"You and Sunny still gotts issues, Sparky?" Jazz asked taking his sweet time going down the hall.

"Naw, we were just playin' earlier." Sparky replied in a bored tone. There was silence for awhile as Jazz concentrated on making the ride less bumpy for his companion in hand.

"Where are we headed, Almighty Commander of all Directions!" Sparky yelled up at him.

"Well if da passenger MUST know.."

"Which she does."

Jazz chuckled at the femmes remark. Whatever was bothering her earlier must have slipped her mind. It didn't seem to be bothering her as much as it was before. And to think he rushed out of the meeting room to see what was wrong with her, when in reality she was climbing up a giant couch and arguing with a self absorbed Sunstreaker. "…We headin ta prowlers office."

"Hmm." She acknowledged his answer before continuing on, "What was the meeting for?"

"The new director, Galloway, gotts clearance onta base by da United States President. Now he's thinkin he gotta get rida all the 'bots on Earth." Jazz explained obviously pissed off at the man.

"Don't humans have a word for people like that? Umm..Oh what was it?"

"Idiots?

"No…hmm maybe jerks?..no, but it's close.?

" How 'bout Retard?" Jazz asked. His face scrunched up in thought.

"I know what it is! I know what it is! Douche bags!" Sparks yelled in excitement. Next thing you know she'd be able to read too!

"Yeah! Tha's the one!" Jazz agreed.

"All autobots report to the Autobot hanger." The announcement came from the intercom system installed in the base.

"Well scrap, we were about to get to the good conversation too." Sparks sighed in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The Autobot hanger was full of all the Autobots on Diego Garcia. Prowl was standing in the corner of the hanger with one of his data pads in servos when Jazz and his companion walked in.<p>

"Just the femme I wanted to see." Prowl said, subspacing his data pad.

Sparks just stared at the second in command. It must have been at least three minutes before the femme spoke again. "You didn't glitch this time, good for you."

"Yes, well I have found the logic in what you do so I will not give you the entertainment of my glitching." He replied in his calm and collected voice. How he spends all day with idiots , and doesn't lose his temper is beyond even the smartest of cybertronians.

"Listen Autobots! We have decepticon activity in Eastern United States. Sideswipe, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet, and Bumblebee you're with me. Everyone else remain on standby." Optimus Primes voice boomed through the hanger.

"Jazz, I have a bad feeling about about this." Sparks voice cracked out. "It's times like this I wish I was equipped for battle."


	3. Chapter 3

**. I keep forgetting to put the freakin' disclaimer on here! damn it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, UNLESS I BUY IT! WHICH I WON'T! I DONT EVEN HAVE ENOUGH FOR A PONTIAC SOLSTICE LET ALONE TRANSFORMERS.**

**I'm probably just gonna upload the rest of the story today. there's only like 6 chapters. I just have to type them up. **

* * *

><p>Sparks wished she never had that feeling. Maybe if she never had it the event that occurred would have never happened, but even she knew her bad feeling wasn't what caused this. The Fallen had returned. Megatron had returned as well. The details weren't clear to her, but she knew the situation was dire.<p>

At the moment Sparks was about to greet the Autobots, but then she saw the looks on their faces, sadness. "Maybe they just let the decepticons get away." Sparks thought hoping for the best.

That wasn't the case. Sparks eyes widened when she saw the helicopter lower a giant metal body onto the ground. Optimus Prime's body. The last Prime. Next thing any of the Autobots knew they were being surrounded by tan army vehicles with guns being pointed at them.

Ironhide was the first to react. He activated his cannons and began to shout, "What is the meaning of this? You want a piece of me! I will tear you apart!"

Lennox and his men went to work yelling for the men to lower their weapons, but none would comply. A man got out of the vehicle closest to Lennox. "Your N.E.S.T team's deactivated." He said in a professional tone.

Sparks ran and hid behind the closest mech, Ratchet, the guns were a little too much for her to handle.

"You are to cease all anti-decepticon activities. You are not to leave Diego Garcia until further orders." The man continued.

"No, we take orders from Chairman Mooreshower!" Lennox argued.

"President gave me operational command." Lennox seemed confused by the letter the man pulled out. The man began talking what seemed like total nonsense to Sparks.

"Ratchet, what's he talking about?" Sparks asked in a low shaking voice.

"This fool is terribly misinformed." Ratchet replied not taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

Lennox and the man began yelling at each other again, until the man got back into the car, and drove away, leaving Lennox standing there.

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet." Ratchet said beginning his way into the hanger. Sparks looked up at him in shock. She didn't want to leave. She loved this planet as much as she loved Cybertron.

"That's not what Optimus would want." Ironhide reasoned with the grumpy medic, following him into the hanger. Sparks turned around and gave one last look at Optimus' body before following the others inside.

* * *

><p>The humans had all the Autobots netted in alt. mode and were in the process of loading them up and returning to Diego Garcia. It was decided by Epps and Lennox that Sparks would disguise herself as a human Medic in training.<p>

"Next departure 21:00 hours." The announcement rang throughout the hangar.

"Lennox!" Sparks yelled her newly acquired Black mid-back length hair blowing in the wind. "What exactly are we doing?" Hoping for a different answer than she received.

"We are shipping them back to base." He replied sounding disappointed. "This is such a mistake." He, Epps, and sparks froze when they brought in Primes body.

"Major Lennox! Phone call!" one of the soldiers yelled. Lennox and Epps turned around, but Sparks's optics never left Optimus. She never knew Optimus well, she only talked to him when she first landed on Earth, but she heard he was a kind, generous, forgiving mech.

* * *

><p>It was dark when the Autobots were all in their respected planes. A soldier walked out of a jet and started talking. "Coordinates 29' 5 North 34'88 East. Tip of the red sea, gulf of accaba." He handed the paper he was reading off of to Epps.<p>

Sparks looked at Epps with a confused face. He went to show her the paper. "DUDE! That's not cool! You know I can't read!" She half shouted at him.

Earlier a man called, and said he was with a box, Sam Witwicky, Bee's charge. Apparently he is wanted by Megatron and The Fallen. The man said Sam had a way to resurrect Optimus and gave them their coordinates.

"Egypt." Epps clarified for Sparks.

"Who is this?" It was the man who decided to send the Autobots back to base. Sparks hated him.

"Galloway! This is our medic in training!" Lennox explained

"What is she wearing? She looks like a teenager." The newly identified Galloway questioned.

Sparks looked down at her clothes with wide eyes. She thought she looked perfectly normal. She had on a long sleeved black shirt with a red medical cross on it. She had on a red tutu with black medical crosses on it, black leggings and standard army combat boots, probably the only thing that even looked military on her.

Lennox and Epps began to laugh. "Well at least her clothes show character!" Lennox slipped out between chuckles.

"I fail to see what is so funny. And you!" the last part Galloway yelled at Sparks. "I expect you to change into more appropriate clothing when we get back to base!" he finished and Sparks gulped then proceeded to follow Lennox and Epps, who were making their escape.

"Even if we could figure out a way to get big man to Egypt, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?" Epps questioned referring to their previous conversation.

"Look I, I don't know, but we gotta trust him." Lennox answered.

"And how are we supposed to get rid of that Galloway?" Epps continued to question.

"I don't know about you two, but I wouldn't mind throwing him out of a plane." Sparks mumbled, earning wide eyes from the two Army men beside her. The wide eyes eventually fell and were replaced by wide smiles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lennox asked Epps. Epps nodded his smile only growing.

"You guys aren't gonna kill him! Are you? I mean he might be scary and a jerk, but you cant KILL HIM!" Sparks yelled, chasing after the two men who had walked off already.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS**

* * *

><p>Everybody was packed into the 2 planes. Sparks was with Lennox, Epps and the newly nick named Douche Bag, A.K.A Galloway. Sparks sat in-between Lennox and Epps, surrounded by soldiers, with Prime right in front of her.<p>

"Your attention, please. We're going to have to emergency drop out. Prepare for bail out." The announcement went off.

"What?" Lennox leaned forward in his seat.

"Bail out? Bail out?" Douche Bag closed the packet he was reading and started looking around. Lennox stood up and started giving orders.

"Alright team! Put on your shoots!"

Galloway continued to reapeat the words, "Bail out?"

Epps helped Sparks put on her shoot while Lennox helped Douche Bag.

"Familiar with the standard MC4?" Lennox questioned Galloway.

"Of course not! I've never jumped out of a perfectly good plane before." Lennex turned him around. "Wait a minute! Is this really happening!"

"Yeah." Lennox answered quickly.

Epps finished strapping Sparks in and began putting on his own trying to hold back a smile.

"Alright!" Lennox tightened Douchebags Parashoot. "Here we go!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Your behind this aren't you?" Douchebag questioned Lennox.

"What are you talking about? You heard the pilot! These guys don't mess around!" Lennox tightened another strap. "This is just standard procedure! I'm just following orders!"He pulled two more straps around Douchebags crotch, and caused Douchebag major pain.

"You just signed a death warrant on your career!" at that moment the plane began to shift. "Wh-Wh-What was that?" Douchebag stuttered out.

Lennox brought a stumped look onto his face. "That's not good. Come on! Get ready!" He pulled Galloway to the back of the plane, where everyone was to jump out.

"No, no, no!"

The back of the plane opened. "Come on!" Lennox pulled the man over to him.

"Where is your shoot!" Douchebag yelled over the sound of the wind.

"I have to secure the V. first!" Lennox shouted back. "I want you to listen very carefully! Memorize everything I say!" He continued pointing at his temples. He then proceeded to talk so that not even Sparks could understand him, until he finally asked, "Are you listening?"

"I can't hear anything!" Galloway continued to panic, until Lennox slapped him.

"Calm down! Red's your back up Blue is your primary! I want you to pull the blue!" Lennox yelled making the pulling motion. "I need you to pull it really hard!"

The poor douchebag pulled the blue. "No! Not now we're on the plane, you dumbass!"

Galloway had a look of shock and fear as his Para shoot caught wind, and he went flying out of the plane.

Lennox walked back into the plane and Epps looked at him, "He say goodbye?"

"Naw! He didn't say goodbye."

Sparks looked at Epps then Lennox. "Can I push him next time?"

* * *

><p>They finally reached their location, and began to airdrop out of the plane. "I know this is the wrong time to be saying this, but, this is my first time leaving base for a mission!" Sparks yelled.<p>

"Don't worry we got you covered!" Epps yelled right before he pushed her out of the plane.

* * *

><p>"So we just dropped ten tons of dead robot into the middle of nowhere?" Epps yelled in place with Lennox and Sparks. "I hope this little kid knows what he's doing."<p>

"Me too." Lennox agreed while keeping watch.

"Got a visual! 4 kliks!"

"Pop a flare!" Lennox gave the order.

"Umm, Lennox? Where should I hide?" Sparks asked trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't fight! I'm a medic for a reason! I have no weapons!"

Lennox looked at Sparks disbelievingly. "Seriously!"

"Yeah, really!"

A jet flew over their location.

"Please let that be Air force, cause I really don't want to go meet Primus today."

"That thing is covered in alien tattoos. That's no Air force." Epps crushed Sparks hope in two sentences.

"The hell was that?" Lennox asked.

"Anyone copy?" Epps asked into his radio.

"Anyone there?" Lennox tried his. "It's dead."

"I see how this day is going in this god forsaken desert." Epps sighed.

"Lennox started giving orders to his men, "Burn an SOS so the yes in the sky can help us! Pop some more flares so the kid can find us!"

"Do you want me to find the kid?" Sparks asked wanting to help in some way.

"You can't protect the yourself, how are you going to protect the kid?" Epps asked. Sparks didn't answer. In truth she didn't know how she was going to protect the kid, Sam. She turned around and sat down in the sand.

Lennox glanced back at her one last time before continuing to give orders.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

The boy known as Samuel Witwicky was running with his girlfriend to where he last saw Lennox's flare. "One mile to go!" he yelled.

They began running through ancient Egyptian ruins. "Come on!" he called encouragement over his shoulder. "This way!" he pulled his girlfriend along. Missles began to fly from behind them.

* * *

><p>"There's a whole lot of fight coming our way!" Lennox yelled. "Where's Sparks?"<p>

"Aww Shit!" Epps yelled looking around, not seeing the femme anywhere. "This ain't good! This ain't good!" The men were having a hard time figuring out if he was talking about the newly lost girl or the decepticons headed their way.

Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Ratchet were preparing their weapons as Lennox and his men moved forward.

"Alright those decepticons are searching for Sam! Whatever he has he thinks will bring Optimus back to life! So our mission is to find him and bring him to Optimus. We're gonning to drop fire to the left flank. I need a scout team!" Lennox yelled.

Ironhide activated one of his cannons, "I'm on it."

"One through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide!" a few men jumped up and ran after Ironhid.

"Alright! When you see the precious cargo I need you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars! We'll have the ambush set! Alright move out! Lets go!" Lennox finished his instructions.

* * *

><p>Sam ran and slid over a blue car his girlfriend still right behind him. Two people came running out from behind one of the ruins yelling, "SAM!" The ground started to rumble and a red decepticon sprang over one of the ruins walls, and pointed a cannon at the two people.<p>

"Sam! Don't worry! Just run!" the man yelled. Sam pulled a sock out of his pocket.

"You want this?" a whistle came from one of the pillars. "you need me! Cause I know all about the matrix!"

"Don't do it! Listen to your father and run!" his mother yelled.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam yelled. Right on cue the yellow meck kicked the decepticon. Unfortunately the decepticon kicked him back. Right in the face. The decepticon got a few more hits in before Bumblebee lowered his battle mask. That's where the fight really began.

The decepticon went to hit Bee but missed when Bee ducked. Bumblebee when tot hit the decepticon but in turn got hit in the abdomen, and thrown into the car behind Sam's girlfriend, Makayla.

Sam grabbed makayla and began to run. "Bumblebee! Your get them somewhere safe! OK!" Sam yelled at the giant mech. "You guys need to get in the car, he's going to get you to safety, OK? You run. You don't stop! You Run! You understand!" Sam yelled the instructions to his parents.

"NO!" his dad yelled, pain of losing his son evident in his voice.

"Dad, you gotta let me go."

"You better come back!" the mother yelled at her son before getting into the yellow Camaro.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

"AH!" Sparks yelled. "Why do they keep shooting at me?" Sparks had gone back into her robot form. It use to be Sleek and black, but now powder gray from all the dust.

"OH! Hey that must be Sam! Hey! Sam!" The boy looked back and saw her, but continued to run.

"Hey slagger! Why's he running?" Sparks asked herself. "Hey! Why are you running!" She yelled, before running after him.

"Hey!" she yelled again. Now he was pissing her off. "Fragger! Get your aft back here!" she screamed trying to activate her skate, but couldn't get them to start in the sand. "I'm TRYING to lead you to the Autobots!" She yelled. That seemed to get him to slow down for her to catch up.

Sparks finally caught up with the two people, when they stopped att a wall. "Oh, hey it's Ironhide." Sparks said to herself.

"You're an Autobot, right?" Sam asked.

"Hmm? Yeah." Sparks replied.

"Then why where you chasing us?"

"I was trying to catch up with you!"

"Ironhide!" Sam yelled abruptly ending the conversation. The black mech turned around. Arcee road up to them. "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus!"

Sparks, Sam, and Mikayla ran through the pillars, Decepticons being shot down all around them. Sparks hated it. She hated mechs and femmes losing their lives over something they probably didn't even remember. It was foolish, stupid.

Explosions went off behind them. One explosion landing a little too close and pushed the three to the ground.

"Come on!" Lennox yelled from behind a stone. Sam and Makayla ran straight for him, but Sparks hesitated. She saw the look on Lennox's face, anger. She stood up and ran towards him.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked.

"Right over there."

"And he sticks the landing." It was an old mech. By the looks of him, he looked ancient, and not the ancient you would call Ratchet. Seeker ancient. He cut down a decepticon before crushing another with his foot. Another decepticon came drilling right through his abdomen. The mech ripped it out then smashed it with his cane, energon flowing from his wound.

* * *

><p>"We're going to make a break for the big man okay? Stick with me! I want you guys to be right on my ass!" Lennox yelled.<p>

"Umm, I don't think your wife would like that!" Sparks yelled.

"Shut up!"

"I hope those FCC'S have good aim." Epps butted in. Sparks and Lennox looked at him.

"Why?" Sparks drew out the question to show her suspicious curiosity.

"I told them to aim at the orange smoke."

"You mean that orange smoke?" Lennox asked looking at the orange smoke right beside him.

"It wasn't my best idea."

"RUN!" Lennox yelled. They all began to run. Epps pulling Makayla and will right in right in front of Sam when the air strikes hit. Ironhide came from one of the smoke clouds running right behind them.

The explosions went off one by one. Megatron ran out of one of the clouds and shot his cannons. "SAM!" Sparks yelled in warning. The shot missed, but the blast sent him flying.

Sparks was the first medic there. Of course she was still in training but she could still do something. Will came up behind her, trying to hold back a crying Makayla. "He's not breathing!" Sparks yelled. "Will, do CPR, I'm scared I might hurt him more if I do it.!"

The soldiers had to hold back Sam's parents to keep them from interfering.

Some official medics showed up and took Lennox and Makayla's places. "Resuscitate him. Start with 200 volts." Sparks gave her instructions as Bee fell to his knees.

"Clear!" no response. "Again!"

"Clear!" Still no response. "Again!" Sparks yelled.

Still no response. They gave up. He was gone. Sparks got up off the ground and walked away. Makayla took her place yelling at Sam to wake up.

Sparks failed. She should have known she wouldn't be able to do anything. She was an idiot, and the only way Sparks new how to deal with the negative thoughts flowing in her processor was hold her helm and mope.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up. Sparks didn't know humans could be so Resilient. He began climbing up Optimus and stabbed him right in the Spark chamber. Sparks watched in amazement as Optimus onlined, coughed and sat up. "Boy. You came back for me." Optimus said weakly.<p>

"I can't believe it." It was the old mech from before. "A living Prime!"

There was a flash when The Fallen himself appeared, and stole what Sam had stabbed into Optimus' spark chamber.

"I've never done a thing worth doing until now." The old mech started. "Optimus, take my parts, and you will have a power greater than you've ever known. Fulfill your destiny!" He said before ripping his own spark out.

Sparks stood back as she watched Ratchet and Jolt do their job, and in moments Optimus went flying off.

"Would you look at that Lil femme."

"Jazz, that's why I want to be a medic. I want to be able to fix anybody, or bot at any moment. Sparks explained. "I want to at least do that much, after all, I'm short. The only language I can't read is English, and I can't fight worth slag."

Jazz laughed. "Yeah, but if you didn't make that pathetic crater when you landed and you could do all those things you wouldn't be my Sparky."

"You think he'll be ok?"

"Optimus will be fine lil femme."

* * *

><p>"OW! What the slag!" Sideswipe yelled.<p>

"Stay still and maybe it won't hurt next time! Besides this is my first time fixing your arm all by myself! You're lucky you haven't died yet!" Sparks yelled back obviously nervous.

"WHAT! Get away! I can live without an arm!"

"Well too bad! I'm going to fix you, and you're going to like it!"

"Get away, psycho femme! OW!" a giant wrench hit sideswipe right in the helm

"Get your aft on that berth!" Ratchet yelled. "And you! Get out, your shift is over!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to just add on to Sparks Fly from the ending, and add what I've written on what would have been the sequel for two reasons. One: there is no way in hell I would ever come up with a title as good as the one have now. After all that one just came into my head when I was wondering what sparks would do if she could fly and not skate. Two: I really don't have another reason. I just felt like making two reasons and make whoever reads this read these two useless sentences.**

* * *

><p>"So Annabelle started kindergarten yesterday." Lennox sighed glancing over to the tiny sleek black femme making sure she was listening.<p>

In the two years since Egypt Sparks became the official Lennox babysitter. Lennox wanted a night with his wife, but couldn't find a babysitter, of course Sparks seemed to be the best choice until she started crying shouting, "It's so sad! The only way you can get a night alone with your mate is to suffocate your own sparkling! I refuse! I'M NOT A SPARKLING KILLER!"

"No! All you need to do is supervise the sparkling's well being while the creators are gone for a short period of time." Iron hide kindly explained.

"OHHHH! Yeah sure, why not? I'm off duty anyways."

Sparks heard Lennox's conversation and began to lean closer. She wanted every juicy detail about that uber cute sparkling.

"Oh, but here's the CUTEST part." Lennox continued when he knew he had her. Hook. Line and Sinker. "She came home and told Sarah it was TORTURE!"

Sparks, being the smart femme she is, jumped up and started to activate her skates when Lennox jumped up and stood in front of her.

"Hmm, I wonder where my cute child learned that word. Would you happen to know, Sparks?"

"Better question! What are you doing sending your own sparkling to be tortured?"

"What did you just say?" Lennox growled.

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! She saw it on t.v. and asked what it was, you know with one of her cute faces, so I had to tell her!" Sparks screamed out an apology.

Lennox sighed and pulled out his phone. "Sarah sent me a video of it. Cutest thing I've honestly ever seen." He showed her the video.

The back of a five year old Annabelle's head popped up on screen. "Tell daddy how your first day at school was, sweetie!" Sarah's voice came from off screen. Annabelle turned around, a distinct frown on her cute face.

"One word, Daddy, torture." Annabelle turned away from the camera and headed straight for the couch, backpack still on her back. She climbed onto the couch, sighed, and collapsed face first into the cushions.

"AWWW! You have the CUTEST femme EVER!"

"I'd like it if you didn't teach her those kinds of words though."

"She promised to teach me how to read though!" Sparks gasped in shock.

"Sparks, she doesn't know how to read yet!" Lennox yelled, a grin on his face.

"Oh, well this is awkward now. Wait, if she can't read how has she been reading those books to me?"

"She only makes up a story, and tells it to you while pretending to read."

"Oh. What was she upset about anyways?"

Lennox sighed. "She didn't make any friends at school."

"You know when I first got here I didn't have any friends either." It was true; Sparks didn't have any friends when she first got to earth. The Autobots were frustrated, they needed fighting power not a useless femme.

"I was alone for almost a month, until Jazz agreed to be my friend."

"She likes him." Arcee's voice popped into the conversation. Sparks optics widened.

"I do not!" Lennox raised his eye brows. "I don't!"

Arcee giggled. "You know now that you mention it…" Lennox started to jocke around.

"NO! DON'T TALK!" Sparks placed a servo over his mouth. "Tell a soul what you just heard and I will tell your wife you taught Annabelle how to shoot a pistol in your backyard." She whispered in his ear.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Most of the base was on a mission in Ukraine, leaving Sparks in the med bay, alone. This would have been fine if the only thing that had Ratchet's instructions for her wasn't a data pad typed in English. Just great. Now she had to sit in the med bay and wait for someone who could read.

The first bots to enter the med bay were the chevy twins. "Get out." Sparks said in a flat tone.

"Awws, come on, femme! Yo wants a piece a da Skids doncha?"

"There are many things wrong with the two sentences you just said. One, my name is Sparks, not femme. Two, I don't even want to talk to you let alone have a piece of you. Now get out!" Sparks didn't like these guys at all. They were nothing like her favorite pair of twins.

"Come on! We don mind if ya shorts o whateves!" it was Mudflap that time.

"SHUT UP!" Sparks yelled. "Now for the last time, GET OUT!"

"What are you slaggers doing in here!"

"Uhh, HIS IDEA!" Skids yelled running out of the med bay.

"That right there's not righ'!" Mudflap yelled running after his twin.

Ratchet looked over to Sparks. "Didn't I tell you to close up the med bay while I was gone?"

"I don't know. Did your ancient processor forget I can't read English?"

Ratchet looked up in realization. "I suppose this is, as Optimus would put it, my bad."

"By the way, while you were gone, Wheeljack blew up his lab, again, and hasn't given me a visit yet, so I leave that to you Ratch! See ya!"

* * *

><p>Sparks walked into the main hanger to see a woman she never met before, as well as the one and only wheeljack. Oddly enough Optimus was in his alt mode next to mirage.<p>

"He's in a bad mood. He is not talking to anybody today." Mirage said waving his hand at the woman.

"What is this? The silent treatment?" the woman questioned.

Ironhide took it upon himself to answer. "We've seen that, and this," He motioned to Optimus, "Is not that. This is worse." He began walking to Optimus. "Prime! Make something of yourself!" Ironhide yelled hitting Prime on his hood, then started backing up. "He's pissed."

Prime started to transform into his bipedal mode. "You lied to us! Everything humans knew of our planet, we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" Optimus pointed to an engine. Sparks instantly recognized it as a piece of the Ark, an Autobot ship that escaped Cybertron Century's ago. Her mech creator help build it.

"We were in the dark on this also."

Sparks chose to speak up then. "If that's true, then how do you know about it?"

The woman seemed surprised to see sparks. Sparks didn't fail to notice the woman look upward expecting to see a tall Autobot.

"It was director only clearance at sector seven, until now." She held up a finger. "The bag." A poor woman holding at least ten bags began shifting around, "Which bag?" She whispered back.

"Green ostrich." The first woman replied through clenched teeth.

"This is a secret few men know, and fewer still remain alive." The woman pulled out a tape. "Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA'S founding mission director's and astronaut, Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon." She walked over to several men who just entered the room. "Sir, Optimus Prime!" She shook the hand of a man with snow white hair.

The man looked up at Optimus in pure awe, "and from a fellow space traveler it's a true honor." The snow white haired man said.

"The honor is mine." Optimus replied bending down to be at eye level with the man.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's was in response to an event." The women started only to be interrupted by another man.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship, No survivors on board."

"We were sworn to secrecy by our commander in chief." Buzz clarified.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA." The man from before finished.

"The Soviets managed to land unmanned probes, somehow they must have picked up that fuel pack." A new man interjected.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the pack was a fidgetable fuel assembly. They believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at tremoble." The woman explained.

"We manned six missions in all. We took hundreds of samples. We locked them away forever, the moon program was shut down." One of the men said.

Ironhide shifted, then asked, "Well, did you search the crash vault?"

Sparks looked up at him. "Way to go 'Hide! I didn't think of that."

"The ships name was the Ark, I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology that would have won us the war, and its captain," Optimus sounded far off in thought.

"Who was its captain?" the woman asked.

"The great Sentinel Prime. The technology's inventor, he was commander of the Autobots before me." He turned around. "It's imperative I find it before the decepticons learn of its location."

Lennox looked like he couldn't wrap his head around the new information. Sparks giggled at him.

"Our Autobot spaceship can get us there, and you better hope it's not too late."

"What's wrong Will, can't understand English?" Sparks asked Lennox with a smile.

"What's wrong Sparks, Need a five year old to teach you to read?" He shot back walking away leaving Jazz to laugh at her standing there in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

The energon alarm went off with in the building, Sparks was with Jazz and Bumblebee at the time.

"Bee! Is Bee in there!"

Bee immediately perked up, and ran out of the building.

"Should we follow him?" Sparks asked

"Ah don' know, lil femme."

Sparks activated her skates and chased after Bee.

* * *

><p>"You can't come out to the garage just to hang out?" It was Sam. What was Sam doing there?<p>

"Sam..You're…Making… Me feel bad." Bee pieced together.

"I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad!" Sam yelled .

"Hey stop being such a douche!" Sparks yelled. "Wanna know what happened to the last douche bag? We threw him out of a plane!"

"Yo lets go, both of you! Lennox wants to see ya!" the soldier yelled. Sparks followed an upset Bee back into the base.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Primes body was lifted up while sitting in a chair. Optimus pulled out the matrix, "We bid you return." He shoved the Matrix into Sentinel's chest. Sentinels body began to shake , and when he onlined, he tackled Optimus to the floor.<p>

Optimus began pleading for him to snap out of it until he finally did. "It is alright! You are safe."

"There is nothing to fear." Ratchet added.

"Except for douche bags." Sparks got hit in the head with one of Ratchets wrenches and went flying into the wall behind Jazz who laughed, and then helped her up.

Sentinel stood up ignoring the scene that just unfolded, looked around until he locked optics with Sparks, who was still in the process of getting help up from Jazz, she had gotten stuck inbetween some barrels, she froze. Something about that mech gave her the creeps.

"You are home, Sentinel." Optimus told sentinel.

"The war! The war!"

"The war was lost. Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland." Optimus explained clutching the Matrix, and getting up off the ground. "we have taken refuge here on earth. Its human race is our ally."

"My ship, We came under fire. The pillars, Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them including the control pillar." Optimus answered.

"Only five? We once had hundreds!"

"Excuse me!" The woman from before interrupted. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe." Sentinel began. "Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed it, and I alone can control it. It defies your laws of physics. It can transport matter through time and space."

"You are talking about a teleportation device aren't you?"

"Yes, for resources, for refugees." Optimus clarified. Sparks had a feeling this woman wasn't going for it though.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs, a means of an instant strike. That's its military function isn't it?" She got onto the offensive.

"It is our technology and it must be returned!" Sentinel yelled. In Sparks' opinion Sentinel needed to get use to Earth customs, and fast.

"Yes, if humans say so. You cant just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kind of have to clear customs first, a kind of formality called paperwork. It kind of separates us from the animals."

"I will overlook your condescending tone, if you heave the gravity of mine. The decepticons must never knkow the space bridge is here, for in their hands it would mean the end of your world." Sentinel ended the conversation in a dead serious tone.

* * *

><p>"I don't like him." Sparks said climbing up the couch.<p>

"Who? Sentinel?" Jazz asked her. He would have helped her onto the giant sofa, but she gets moody when she feels people are making fun of her handicap in the height department.

"Yeah, I I hate him. He's gonna get us kicked off this planet."

"Hey Sparks!" Sparks looked over to the door way to see Arcee making kissy faces.

"AAHHH!" She immediately fell off the side of the couch gracefully landing on her back, okay maybe not. Arcee rode off giggling.

" Wha was tha'?" Jazz asked slightly confused.

Sparks could not believe Arcee just did that. She just laid there. "You alright lil femme?"

"Will Autobot Sparks please report to the med bay."

"Augh!" Sparks groaned as she picked herself off the floor. "See ya later Jazzy." She moaned out, activating her skates and racing off.

"Was Arcee making fun of me?" Jazz asked himself. He was positive he told Prowl that was to stay between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am planning on writing little one shots of the some the side stories that come up in some of the chapters, such as how Sparks landed on earth, and when she meets sides and sunny, The first time sparks babysat for the Lennox's, how I imagined that was just too cute to pass up writing about.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own transformers, sadly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The upgrades are not completed yet. Do not activate your skates until I get a chance to run diagnostics, Do you understand, Sparks?" Ratchet gave the instructions in a loud tone as if speaking louder would raise the chances of Sparks listening to what he was saying.<p>

"I understand, Ratchet!"

"Well, I never know with you, femme! One second your content with life, and the next your yelling at me to install weapons into your skates!"

"Whatever, Ratchet, your just jealous because you're not a femme, and have no excuse to have sudden mood swings." Sparks defended herself.

"Off with you, slagging femme!"

"Whatever you say. I'm off to meets Sides and Mirage when they get back!" Sparks looked down from the giant berth she was on, then to Ratchet, who had his back to her.

"We have an energon alert. Energon detected at D.C. Parkway."

"Ratchet brought his head up and began to run to the main hanger.

"HEY!" Sparks shouted. "Come back here, and help me down!" Too late. The mech had already closed the med bay door and was probably halfway down the hall, quick bastard.

* * *

><p>There were crashes outside. Sparks could hear them and the shouts of Lennox's men.<p>

"Hello! Anybody!" Sparks yelled. "Fragging giant berth. Anyone! Help! I have a big berth and little legs!" Sparks was answered with more bangs only closer to the med bay. "I have two options. One: Sit here. Two: Jump and possibly damage my processor, and even if I don't break it I wouldn't be able to escape from whatever is out there without my wheels. Stay here it is." She reasoned with herself.

The bangs suddenly stopped. It was oddly silent. Ratchet hadn't even returned yet.

* * *

><p>"Yo, doc bot, Ya seen Sparky?" Jazz had been looking all over for her. He hadn't seen her since she went to the med bay, and after what just happened with Ironhide he didn't feel right not seeing her.<p>

"I haven't seen the femme since she said that she was going to meet sides and Mirage. Right before Sentinel betrayed us." He sounded bitter, then again who wouldn't. They all trusted Sentinel, except Sparks, and he comes back having made a deal with the decepticons.

"Ya don think he did somethan to her, do ya?"

"I would think not. Now calm down. I do not remember helping her off the berth so perhaps he is still there." Ratchet said thinking back to when he last saw the femme. HE doubted sentinel would take her; after all, she was pretty useless.

* * *

><p>"I'm so lonely! Damn you, Ratchet! Damn you Berthy!" Sparks yelled.<p>

"Who, may I ask is 'Berthy'?"

"The berth, you, abandoned me on!"

"Sparky, ya alrigh?"

"Chill Jazz. Why wouldn't I be ok? Does it have something to do with the bangs, crashes, and yells I heard?" Sparks asked.

"Sparks," Jazz started. He looked over to Ratchet, who nodded. "The feelin ya had bout Sentinel wa righ. He betrayed us and killed.." Jazz trailed off seeing the look of hurt cross over Sparks face when he said "Killed".

Sparks was crying now. "Who?" she asked, voice shaking. Her spark chamber was clenching, and her nose began to tingle. "I said who, Jazz!"

Jazz looked away. Sparks turned to Ratchet. "Who?" he didn't answer. The energon tears started flowing much faster. "WHO? FRAG IT!"

"Ironhide." Ratchet finally answered.

Ironhide. It was Ironhide. Sparks silent tears became full force sobs. "Let me down from here." She ordered between sobs. Jazz reached for her, and set her on the ground. She shot out of the med bay running as fast as she could. It broke Jazz's spark to see her like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't even know why I do these…. Oh yeah to remind me to do the disclaimer. I always forget to capitalize earth… I mean Earth. See?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS…..yet.**

* * *

><p>"We can't jus up an leave, Prime!" Jazz yelled after hearing the news that the Autobots were to leave Earth. Three days since Sentinel betrayed them, and three days since Sparks left her quarters. She was starting to worry Jazz. "Sparks won't even leave her quarters let alone Earth!"<p>

"I will think of something, Jazz, and I will talk to Sparks personally." Prime answered.

* * *

><p>Optimus headed to the young medic's room. From what his TIC said, the youngling was in distress about Ironhide's offlinement. He reached the room, and half expected to hear the tell-tale signs of a femme's "temper tantrums" as the humans called it. There was no sounds of screaming, crashing, or banging, just silence. This surprised him. HE knew femmes were highly sensitive and hard to predict, but it was odd that the femme's room was silent, perhaps Jazz was right to worry about the youngling.<p>

He finally gained the courage to knock on the small door with his pointer finger. His three knocks were greeted with the door opening, and a slouched over Sparks looking up at him.

"I came by to see if you would like to take a drive with me, and talk?" he offered.

Sparks took a moment to run what he said through her processor. "I don't think that…" She was cu off by Optimus. "We could always talk right here if you'd rather, or maybe in my office."

Sparks could tell he was dead set on talking to her. "A drive to your office would be nice." She finally said. Optimus in turn transformed and opened his door for her. Sparks looked back at her door then at Optimus. She wanted to make a run for it, escape, but she knew Optimus would have none of that. Sparks sulkily climbed into the Peterbelt, and the door closed right behind her, trapping her inside the cab.

* * *

><p>Optimus opened his door and let Sparks out of his alt mode. He watched as she entered his office through the human sized door. He transformed into his bipedal mode and entered through the much larger door.<p>

Sparks laid face down on the cold cement floor. "Life is full of many sacrifices." Optimus started.

"Yeah, I know, let me guess Ironhide made the ultimate sacrifice. I heard the same speech when my Mech creator offlined." Sparks interrupted.

"I understand." Optimus said not feeling offended in the least. "Jazz came to me and asked I talk to you."

The mention of his TIC seemed to perk the femme up a bit. "Jazz did?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, he was concerned for your well being. He felt it would be a risk for the Autobots to leave Earth with you still…"

"WOAH! Woah, woah, woah! Go back! Leave Earth!"

"The humans have decided it best for the Autobots to leave the planet." Optimus explained confused, wasn't she just depressed ten seconds ago? "I am confused, you were just very upset about Ironhide."

"Primus, Prime, is the only thing you can think about is your lost comrades, there are more important things to think about! Like, oh I don't know. Us being kicked off the planet! I'm not leaving this beautiful planet to the Decepticons! We have to do something!" Sparks yelled jumping up off the floor.

"I agree."

* * *

><p>"Your diagnostics show no abnormalities." Ratchet said looking over the date he just received. "Just to make sure activate your skates."<p>

"And you're positive I'm not going to blow up?" Sparks asked the medic. She could never tell when the medic was setting her up for death.

"I made Wheeljack test them five times to be certain."

"Oh, ok, here goes nothing." Sparks activated her skates. Nothing, she didn't blow up! She quickly activated her comm. link.

::Wheeljack, I'm so proud of you!::

::What do you mean?::

::I didn't blow up this time!::

::Hehe, yeah I try my best.::

Sparks smiled. "Now back to business. Check to see if you can activate the blades." Ratchet ordered.

"Ok." Sparks activated the blades, at first all that happened was the skates vibrated, but soon after a small circular saw blades came from the wheels on her skates.

"They don't look too dangerous." Sparks commented.

"Sideswipe kindly donated one of his brother's statures that was made of the same materials as his knives. Wheeljack melted it down, and made yours."

"This is made out of one of Sunny's sculptures?" Sparks asked gulping.

"Yes, Sideswipe seemed more than happy to steal- I mean barrow it for us." Ratchet smirked evilly. She knew he was setting her up for death. Crazy quick bastard.

"I'm dead. I'm going to die. Sunny is going to kill me. I don't even know how to use these things, and our plans are going into action tomorrow!"

"You're in luck, Jazz offered to train you as much of the basics as he could before the plans are set in motion."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've had this thing written for a while. Actually I am writing the last chapter in this general time frame. Quite frankly I've been to lazy to type this. I hate typing everything out, but when I type it out after writing everything its like my proof read/ rewrite phase, so I have to. Plus If I don't it will never get onto . I HAVE HAD THE FREAKIN HICKUPS FOR ATLEAST 5 HOURS OFF AND ON! MAKE IT STOP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

><p>The drive to the Cyanthium was long and tense. Sparks was riding with Jazz. "Wonder what the Decepticons are planning?" Sparks asked herself.<p>

"Who knows." Jazz replied. He was relieved Sparks was back to normal. Both Sparks and him had spent the whole night teaching, and learning the basics of feet motion during combat. Since Sparks had the blades attached to her skates her attacks would mostly have to be kick oriented.

The helicopter sounded from above them. They were being watched closely. When they arrived at the launch site the Wreckers were already shouting out commands at the poor humans. What jackasses.

* * *

><p>Sparks watched Optimus talk to Sam. "He looks devastates, and I'm not talking about Sam. Look at him! Bee hates lying to Sam like this!"<p>

"He's going to have to mech up!" Sideswipe stated, "After all we're doing this for the human's own good."

Bumbleebee went to talk to Sam. "Do you see that look on his face!" Sparks yelled, "He looks like he's going to cry!" Bee began heading towards them.

"Correction, he is crying." Sideswipe corrected Sparks.

"What a wuss." Sunstreaker added. "Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you guys it was time to get your fragging afts on board."

Sparks looked back at Sam then turned around heading straight for the ship to help set their plan in motion.

* * *

><p>Sam watched the Autobots ship launch, until he got a call from Dylan Gould, Carly's evil, manipulative boss. "You wanted an answer you got one." He answered the phone.<p>

"I always get what I want, Sam. We just needed to be sure." Dylan replied smugly.

"Sure of what?"

"That they would go without a fight."

Sam watched a jet come in and smash into the Autobots ship, debris flying in every direction landing in the ocean. A sharp pain from his wrist as the tiny Decepticon un latched itself from his wrist, and fell to the ground. Sam went to stomp on it but it was too late. He needed to find out where Dylan went, and he knew the person for the job.

* * *

><p>"I need your help to track a phone call. There's a man on this phone and he's the head of human operations for the Decepticons, and he's holding Carly hostage." Sam told the former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons.<p>

The former agent looked at him suspiciously, "You got it, kid."

They went into the command building for the space crafts lift off and Dutch, Simmons assistant went to work. "The call was placed enroute. I'm hacking into the phones camera now." The assistant said typing into the computer. A video feed popped on screen. "There! That's it! That's a live stream from the camera. Hold on, I can triangulate this." He said typing some more. "Ok, it's Chicago. Trump tower, Chicago, lower pent house."

"I'm going." Sam made up his mind looking at his phone which had a map of Trump tower on it.

"Are you sure?" Simmons asked.

"She's done nothing at all, but try to help me and I can be there in fifteen hours." Sam replied.

"You're not going alone." Sam turned to see Epps leaning against a beam.

* * *

><p>Epps and Sam were walking towards Epps car. "I still have my N.E.S.T friends out there. I'll round them up and we'll find your girlfriend, and we'll bring this guy in." He said.<p>

"Why are you helping me?" Sam asked.

"Cause that asshole killed my friends too."

* * *

><p>Sparks climbed out of the water. "Slag it! This salt water is going to kill my paint!" Sunstreaker yelled.<p>

"Shhh!" Almost every Autobot shushed him.

"Sparks yo pain' is chippin off yo aft!" Skids giggled out.

"AAHHHH! DON'T LOOK" Sparks shrieked. Sunstreaker smirked and shushed her as Jazz took a look at Sparks aft and smacked Skids.

"It's not chippin, Lil femme." Jazz comforted her. She gave him a thankful smile.

"He is in Chicago!" Optimus yelled out. "Autobots roll out!" and so they did, following right behind their leader.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: *sigh* this is a longer chapter… damn… I hate typing these things… But I LOVE writing them. They are so much fun… until I have to type them… then I get kinda sad and my mom's all like, "Are you ok?" And I say, "Yeah, I just have some typing to do." And then I go into my room. Mid terms suck. In my school all my teachers hate them too so we never really have any tests and im stuck sitting in class.**

* * *

><p>The Autobots arrived on scene just in time to rescue Sam from a Decepticon.<p>

"We will kill them all." Optimus announced reloading his gun. Talk about flashy entrance! The wreckers came in, and transformed.

"Wreckers kill em." The lead Wrecker, Leadfoot yelled, and the Wreckers did just that. "This is going to hurt! A lot!"

The Wreckers proceeded to tear the decepticon apart. Piece by piece, exactly what Ratchet threatens his patients he'll do if they don't shut up!

"Your leaders will now understand that the Decepticons will never leave your planet alone! And we needed them to believe we had gone, for today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!" Optimus explained their actions. In Sparks opinion it would have been funnier if they just left the humans to wonder how they got came running up to Sam.

"I saw your ship blow up!" Sam yelled.

"The ship? We were never on the ship!" Roadbuster yelled. "We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic just as planned. We ain't going nowhere!" Leadfoot explained.

Sparks walked up to Epps and showed him her aft, "Is my paint chipping!"

"Dude! That's not cool!" Epps yelled pushing her away.

"They are surrounding the city to make a fortress so that nobody can see what they're up to inside, our only chance is the element of surprise." Optimus said.

"I think I know where to look!" Sam yelled.

* * *

><p>"I'll be with you guys!" Sparks told Epps. He looked skeptical at first, but eventually nodded.<p>

"Alright you guys we're going in."

* * *

><p>Sparks and Epps climbed out of Jazz, and the first people they saw where Sam, Bee, and a very beautiful women.<p>

"Is that Carly?" Sparks asked Bee. He nodded.

"Damn! Sam has more skill than Sunstreaker!" She exclaimed.

The humans started messing with a camera of somesort.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead!" Optimus ordered. Carly looked towards sparks. "Aren't you going with them?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, no. I am to stick with the humans, and blend in! Oops. I forgot to blend in." Sparks immediately activated her human cover.

"Woah!" Carly yelled.

"Hey! You think we can use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" Sam asked.

"We're eight blocks away. We gotta get closer to get a shot." Epps told him.

"Not closer! Higher! We need a clear line of sight!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"And it's across the river, we're going to have a hell of a time trying to sneak up." Epps said.

"We only got one shot!" another Soldier called out.

Sam looked around, "One shot is all we need."

* * *

><p>"That is one scary ass Decepticon!" Epps yelled, which earned a giggle from Sparks.<p>

"They got my trailer! I need that flight tech!" Optimus cocked his gun. "Shockwave can't hunt us all at once! Wreckers, we need a diversion!" The Wreckers began to move out.

Epps ran over to the window, "Listen, we're going to circle around to that glass window, and we'll get high enough to make the shot, while you guys draw us fire, Let's go!"

"Wait a minute! I'm not letting you go without my Urban Combat prototypes!" Wheeljack stopped them.

"We gotta go 'Jack, Come on!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Did he say prototypes?" Sparks asked looking around.

"They're great inventions for kicking aft! Those are boom sticks, activates in thirty seconds! Those are clinch guns." Wheeljack explained.

"Did anyone else hear prototypes? I don't want to explode!" Sparks yelled still being ignored.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Go,Go,Go!" Epps yelled pushing the group forward through the gun shots and blasts from the battle around them. They continued running through the streets of Chicago, until they ran into a building.<p>

"Find the stairs!" Epps yelled. Sparks started looking around.

"Epps this way!" Sam yelled, and they continued on their way.

Sparks ran through the office of the building they were in. "Get your fatass over here!" Epps yelled at the relatively big man holding the rocket launcher. "Set up the rocket!"

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" Sparks criticized Epps.

"Yeah! Listen to the little girl." The man said.

"Little? Frag you fataft!" Sparks yelled at the man.

"There! The building with the dome!" Carly yelled pointing out the window. They started loading the rocket.

"Oh god!" the large man started getting nervous, then the building started rocking.

"They're shooting at the building!"

"What Aftholes!" Sparks yelled.

"This is not a good idea." The large man started panicking.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is not a good idea to do this." The big guy repeated. Sam ran over to him.

"Stop for a second! If we don't do what we came to do then it doesn't matter we all die. Right? Now shoot!"

"I don't even care if the building collapses I'm having a heart attack anyways!"

The building started leaning. "Take cover!"

"Great! I'm going to offline with my aft paint chipping off!" Sparks yelled.

"Guys, look!" Carly yelled.

Sparks looked out the window. "Frag me!" She yelled. It was more decepticons.

"Hide!" and that they did.

A decepticon flew through the window looking around for a tense couple of seconds until big guy flung a chair, and Epps threw a grenade. "Run!"

Sparks ran and followed Epps jumping out of the window, and sliding down the glass panes. "Shoot the glass!" Epps yelled. They shot the glass and then went tumbling down into the building.

"OW!" Sparks yelled as she landed on her head, and continued to roll to the other side of the building.

Some of the more fortunate soldiers grabbed onto wires, but the more unfortunate ones fell through the glass windows on the other side of the room. Sparks was more in the middle. She was completely out the window latched onto Epps leg.

"I really hope your pants don't fall off!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" Epps yelled back. "This evil thing is looking at me!"

"Aw frag! Its Shockwave!" Sparks yelled. Watching the giant worm thing headed their direction. Shockwave must have called it. "Pull me up!"

"I'm trying!" Epps yelled pulling her up.

As soon as she was pulled onto her feet the giant worm decepticon started ripping through the building.

"We gotta move!" Sam yelled.

"How come the decepticons always get the good shit?" Epps yelled.

"Because their engineers don't blow everything up!" sparks yelled back. Once again Sparks found herself rolling through the building until the building finally collapsed and Sparks fell through and began free falling towards the ground screaming.

:: Sparks, hold on! I've got you! ::

Optimus swooped down with his flying tech and plucked Sparks out of the air before going after the decepticons worm.

"It must be nice having a jetpack!" Sparks yelled after being dropped beside Epps. Shockwave shot at Optimus, who landed on a construction site. The shot hit, and Optimus' Jetpack got tangled in wires. "I take that back!"

* * *

><p>"It's starting!" Sam yelled. The group was currently fleeing the building they were just in, and running down an alley. Bombs started landing next to them. "I've always hated explosions ever since I got stuck in Wheeljack's lab that one time!" Sparks yelled, turning in the direction she thought she was Epps run. When she turned the corner she was greeted with a decepticon who was standing right in front of her. It scared her so bad she lost concentration and her human cover fell.<p>

"Found another." The decepticon said grabbing a now screaming Sparks.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I ACTUALLY GOT ANOTHER REVIEW! Hee that made me very happy! Thank you JasmineChyanne. That was very nice of you. No really it was. Oh you don't believe me well… I can't make you believe me… mostly because I'm just text…So here have Sunstreaker….*shoves Sunstreaker to you* Really you can keep him…**

* * *

><p>Sparks was now with Mirage Bee Ratchet and Wheeljack as prisoners of war. "Get off me!" Ratchet yelled being pushed to the ground.<p>

"Prisoner, you're keeping prisoners?" A human asked. "You need to teach them about respect. This was business, but now it's personal."

"No prisoners." A decepticon laughed.

"Bee, I think they're going to kill us." Wheeljack said nervously.

"You're not going to die, Wheeljack." Sparks said looking down at the ground between a decepticon's pedes. "If you die, it's going to be from one of your experiments blowing up in your face!"

"You, you're time is up." The decepticon said looking towards Wheeljack, and shot him.

"WHEELJACK!" Sparks yelled bringing the decepticon's attention to her. She saw Wheeljack move from the corner of her optic. Nobody else was going to die! She activated her skates, then the blades.

"Perhaps you would like to be next." The decepticon said coming closer to Sparks. She jumped up and started to skate up the decepticon's leg, until something hit her, and made her lose her balance. She looked up and saw a decepticon ship falling to pieces.

Bee and Mirage got to work fighting the decepticons while Ratchet and Sparks, who had a major headache after landing on her head AGAIN, went to help Wheeljack.

"I told you that you wouldn't die today."

"Shut up, femme, he can't hear you! He is in stasis lock. Now get to work patching the hard to reach wires!" Ratchet yelled.

"Still grumpy, even on the battle field." Sparks mumbled getting to work patching up 'Jack.

* * *

><p>"We have done all we can do here." Ratchet said after working on Wheeljack patching up all the major injuries. "Stay here. I will go help the others."<p>

"Yes sir!"

After about five minutes Sparks could see primes and Sentinel on the bridge, duking it out. Optimus was missing his arm and sentinel was yelling about once being a god. Sparks attention was pulled away by footsteps that made the earth shake beneath her. Sparks looked to see who it was. "Megatron?"

He kept running and began shooting at Sentinel, who was about to kill Optimus.

"This. Is. My. Planet!" Megatron yelled pumbling sentinel to the ground.

"No, we need the truce. All I want is to be back in charge, besides who would you be without me, Prime?" Megatron threw Sentinel's body to the ground.

"Time to find out!" Optimus answered closing his battle mask, charging at Megatron. He stabbed him in the chest with his axe, and in a fluid motion he pulled out the axe, stabbed him in the neck then pulled and ripped off Megatron's head and spine.

Sparks almost threw up right then and there. Optimus then shot the traitor, Sentinel.

"Where's Jazz?" Sparks asked herself.

"Why don't you go look for him,femme?" Sparks looked at Wheeljack.

"You're still online. I told you that you weren't going to die." Sparks said before running towards prowl. "Prowl!" Sparks yelled running towards him. He turned around. "Have you seen Jazz!" Sparks yelled up at him.

"I have not. Shouldn't you be watching Wheeljack?"

"Comm. me if you see him." Sparks yelled while running back to Wheeljack's position near the bridge.

"You still online?" Sparks asked.

"Of course. Have you found your prince charming?"

"No, I asked Prowl, but he said he didn't see him."

"Who's ya prince charmin?"

"JAZZ!" Sparks yelled turning around . "I just about to Comm. you! I was worried! I thought you pulled a Wheeljack and exploded!" Sparks yelled hugging Jazz's pede.

"I'm right here!" Wheeljack yelled.

"My comm.'s down anyways. I got hit in the helm by a piece of Decepticon."Jazz explained.

"A piece? Never mind I don't want to know." Sparks shook her head. "Ratchet!" She yelled trying to get the neon green medic's attention.

"What do you want, femme!"

"Watch 'Jack! I need to talk to Jazz! Come on Jazz, let's go."

Jazz smiled and held out his hand for Sparks to get on. "Thanks." She said.

Jazz sat down and set Sparks on his shoulders. "Do you like anybody?" She suddenly asked.

"Whatever Prowl told you it was a lie!" Jazz quickly yelled.

Sparks had a confused face before it slowly morphed into a smirk. "So you don't like.." Sparks was cut off by Jazz, "No! Tha's not wha ah meant! It's jus… Oh slag! Um, Aww jeez."

"I was just.." Sparks was cut off again.

"Ah think you're adorable!" Jazz yelled looking away. "Sparks? Oh Slag, Ah think ah made her glitch." Jazz picked up the small figure and took her to Ratchet. Lucky for him Prowl was there. "What did you do, Slaghead!" Ratchet yelled when he saw Sparks.

"Ah think ah made her glitch."

"Hand her over."

Jazz passed Sparks over to Ratchet, then moved to prowl. "Ah can't believe ya told her." Jazz said.

"I do not understand. Told who what?" Prowl replied.

"Ya told the lil femme what ah Told ya when ah had too much high grade!"

"Which time?"

"When ah told ya ah thought Sparks wa cute!" Jazz whispered grudgingly.

"Jazz, I swear to Primus I never told anyone about that, especially the part where you sid you would kiss her if you weren't scared you'd accidentally eat her."

"So wait if ya didn' tell her, why did she ask if ah liked anyone?"

Prowl sighed and Sideswipe cut in, "Obviously because she like you." Sides said nonchalantly.

"She does?"

"You're the only one who doesn't know." Sides said.

"There! Don't make her glitch again!" Ratchet yelled. "I have enough to do without you making others glitch! She will reboot in a moment, though she might not remember the couple of moment before." Ratchet handed Jazz the recharging Sparks, and stomped away.

"There, your problems are solved. She won't remember anything you said." Prowl said to his gloomy friend. "Now come on. We have to clean up this mess and help survivors."

"Wha' if ah Don't want ta forget wha' ah said?"

"Jazz, you just have to hell her again." Sides said patting Jazz on the shoulder.

"Ow, my processor." Sparks sat up in Jazz's hand.

"Ya ok lil femme?" Jazz asked her.

"Oh yeah, I just had this strange dream that I tricked you into thinking somebody told me who you liked, and then you said I was adorable."

"Not a dream!" Sides shouted really fast before running away.

"It wasn't?"

"It just slipped out!" Jazz yelled nervously.

Sparks looked away embarrassed. "If it makes you feel any better I think, um, you're…adorable…too." She whispered. Jazz froze.

"He'd kiss you if he wasn't scared he would eat you." Prowl smirked.

"Prowler!" Jazz yelled.

"I'm going to help clean up. Sparks, take it easy. It takes a while for your processor to begin running at full capacity again." Prowl waved to the two shock stricken idiots.


	15. Epilouge

**A/N: I finished the story. Yes this is just the epilogue. So sad. I'm writing one shots for it though. So yeah… last chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me!" Sparks yelled skating full speed through the base's halls.<p>

Life on Earth had returned to normal. It had been 5 years since Chicago. Annabelle is now 10. She took Ironhide's death pretty hard, you couldn't even mention anything that even remotely sounded like Ironhide, there for awhile.

Wheeljack survived, and has blown up almost every day of the year, taking no breaks for holidays, which really pissed Ratchet off.

Sparks is now a full medic, for cybertronians and humans. She also got herself a sparkmate, yep, Sunstreaker. Oh who does this narrator kidding? Sparks and Jazz are now happily boded, when Jazz doesn't make her late for duty.

"I'm here!" Sparks yelled flying through the med bay.

"Late is what you are! Wheeljack already blew himself up! TWICE!" Ratchet yelled gesturing to poor Jack.

"Hi,Sparks."

"Hi, 'Jackie." Sparks waved to him before turning her attention back to the Hatchet. "I'm late because Jazz had the night shift and when he went to sleep he grabbed onto me! That mech has one pit of a grip!"

"I'm sure that the night shift was all he was tired from." Sideswipes voice came from behind her.

"If you're missing an arm I'm welding it to your aft." Sparks shot him as she turned around. Sideswipe was leaning against the wall with one of his legs in his hand. "Frag! I kind of wanted to see what it you'd look like in vehicle mode with hand as an aft." Sparks laughed.

"Not funny. He is my twin, and I would rather not know what I would look like with a hand as an aft. By the way Sides, I found your digit." Sunstreaker said the last part happily. "You don't have to look like a four digited freak!"

"Yay! I get to weld something to his aft!" Sparks yelled.

"No!" Sideswipe yelled. "I mean, you said arm not digit."

"I don't care what she said! Sparks, hurry up and fix this slagtard so he can get out already!" Ratchet yelled.

"Fine! Fairy princess, don't break your wand or anything." Sparks yelled. "Get your aft on the berth!"

Sideswipe wrapped his arm around his brother, who helped him hop across the room, and onto the berth. "Ok, put it back on!" Sides yelled wiggling his stub. "Be gentle though. Pretend I'm Jazz."

Sparks grabbed a welder and turned it on. She brought it closer to one fo his energon lines. "Oh, don't worry sides, I'll be very gentle."

"OW!"

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you were going to be gentle!" Sides yelled.<p>

"Sorry, It's a new hand, hard to control." Sparks smirked.

"Where's Sunstreaker?" Sides moaned out.

"He left half way through. I thought he was about to regurgitate all the energon in his tank."

"He did." Ratchet cut in.

"I stopped hearing cries of pain so ah figured mah Sweetspark wa finished workin for da moment." Jazz called walking in.

"For now anyways. Until some idiot… What happened to your visor?"

Jazz's visor was hanging from one of its hinges on the side of his face. "Umm, Idiots?"

Sparks sighed,"Yeah Idiots."

And then the cries of pain continued.


	16. Letter to readers

Dear readers,

Just wanted to let everyone know who has added this story on Alert or favorites or whatever. I just put up two of the chapters for the sequel, so you can read that. if you want. you don't have to. I'm not megatron. I'm more of an Optimus Prime if I do say so myself... I'm not gonna force you.

READ IT OR DIE! LOL jk XD.

sincerely,

Ninja School Dropout.


End file.
